


1-16 Lion 2: The Movie

by iippo



Series: Steven Universe Renaissance [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iippo/pseuds/iippo
Summary: Steven and Connie try to ride Lion to the movie theater, but Lion has other ideas.
Series: Steven Universe Renaissance [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796686
Kudos: 2





	1-16 Lion 2: The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate universe. See series page for details.

Steven Universe was hanging out at his home with his friend Connie Maheswaran. They were sitting on stools by the kitchen island, which was full of snacks. She was showing him a trailer of a movie on her phone.

“Some people say…” the narrator in the trailer began, interrupted by dramatic music and scenes of a city on fire. “...You can’t teach…” it continued over the view of an alien robot being approached by helicopters. “...And old dog…” - a shot of a girl and a dog standing on the ground, looking smug. “...New tricks.” In the next scene the alien robot destroyed the helicopters with laser beams. “Unless you’re…” The girl nodded to the dog, which sprouted helicopter blades from its back and took flight. “Dogcopter 3! In 3D!” The narrator announced as the title of the movie came on the screen. The trailer ended with a scene of the dogcopter destroying the alien robot by shooting a missile out of its butt. “This April, the fur hits the fan!” The narrator concluded.

Steven was completely awed. “Whooaaa... I can see why this is your favorite film franchise,” he said to Connie, still wowed by all the cool explosions.

Connie adjusted her glasses. “That's right! In a world where humanity is pushed to the brink, it turns out that the one who is most human, is a dog! -copter,” she said while fiddling with her phone.

“And did you see where that missile came out of?” Steven enthused, waving his arms around.

Connie chuckled with a blush, embarrassed to admit she also enjoyed that part. “Yeah. I just hope it stays faithful to the book,” she added, looking at the floor.

Right then the warp pad activated. Now it was Connie’s turn to be awed. “Whooaaa…” she said, staring at the glow.

“Amethyst is back,” Steven explained. They walked towards the warp.

As the beam of light dissipated, they could indeed see the physical light form of Amethyst the Crystal Gem, standing on the warp pad, picking her nose.

“Hi Amethyst!” Steven greeted her, and she turned to look at him and noticed Connie.

“Oh hey guys,” she replied and wiped her booger on her clothes.

“We're gonna watch a movie about a wacky, flying dog!” Steven yelled, unable to contain his excitement. “Show 'er Connie!”

“I mean, it's about much more than that,” Connie tried to explain as she held up her phone for Amethyst to see.

Amethyst looked at the phone and and cackled. “Oh-ho-ho, that's easy!” Right away she shapeshifted into Dogcopter and flew into the air.

Connie was astonished.

“Who needs to go see movies when you've got, magiiiiiccc!” Amethyst hollered. She shapeshifted her head into a boombox and started playing funky music. She waved her dog legs around in the air, jamming to the beat. Connie felt embarrassed. Who indeed would want to see movies when they had magic in their lives?

“Aw, stop showin' off, Amethyst,” Steven chided her fellow-gem with an unimpressed expression. “Connie promises that this movie's even better than any magic!”

“I did _not_ say that,” Connie argued, shocked that Steven would make a claim like that.

“And check this out!” Steven added and walked over to the kitchen counter, which had a pile of snacks and drinks ready to be packed into the cheeseburger backpack. “We got our own snacks.”

“My parents say I'm not allowed to buy snacks at the theater,” Connie explained to Amethyst, who was still flying around as Boombox McDogcopter, “so, we're not buying _anything_ at the theater,” she emphasised “anything” with a giddy no-siree hand wave, pleased as punch with their schemes.

Amethyst was impressed with Connie’s ability to dodge rules. She shapeshifted her head back to normal and flew towards the snacks with her mouth open. “Nom-noms! Feeeed me!” She growled with a low voice, while Steven shielded the snacks from her advances.

“Paws off, Amethyst! These are for me and Connie to share at the movie!” Steven yelled over the sound of Amethyst’s propeller, the wind from which was blowing his hair back. He started stuffing the snacks into the backpack.

“Speaking of which, how are we getting to the theater?” Connie asked as she walked up to Steven, always practical. “It's... kinda far.”

Steven zipped up the bun pocket of the backpack, leaned on the counter and answered with what he reckoned was a very cool and convincing expression. “Don't worry, I've got it covered. Today, we're gonna travel in style!”

They walked out of the house, down the steps from the deck to the beach, where Steven stopped and with a flair of his arm, said: 

“Introducing the finest in luxury transportation... Lion!”

Connie was unable to control her expression as she stared at the large pink animal sitting on the sand. The lion yawned and laid down.

“Aw, you little goofball,” Steven laughed and walked over to hug it.

“You have a pet lion?” Connie asked with a pinch of terror in her voice, staying back.

“Lion is sorta like a pet,” Steven said, lifting his face out of the animal’s fur. “He does his own thing most of the time, though.”

The animal was ignoring what the children were saying and doing, and instead chewed on something with sparkling feathers falling out of its mouth. Steven and Connie looked over and saw a small half-eaten reptile between the lion’s front paws.

“See? Who _knows_ where he got that?” Steven explained with a shrug. He desperately wanted Connie to feel like this was not a big deal.

But Connie didn’t feel that way. “Wow, Steven. Everything in your life is so awesome and magical,” she said, looking away from Steven. She picked up thin a piece of drift wood off the sand. “The most exciting thing in my life is tennis practice,” she added dejectedly and started swinging the stick like it was a tennis racket. “Forehand! Backhand! Overhead death strike!” She jumped in the air and slammed with her makeshift racket to make a shot that would be impossible to return.

“Whoa! Tennis is rad!” Steven said, impressed.

“Well, I made up that last one,” Connie admitted, still feeling inferior. But she was interrupted by a snarl of the lion. It had sat up on the sand again and looked at the children.

“I think Lion says we should hurry up and go,” Steven interpreted. “Or maybe he was just yawning,” Steven admitted. He stared at Connie who stared back at him. They both blinked, but neither said anything for a second. “Anyways, let's go to the moviiieee!” Steven raised his voice and his arms in a joyous declaration.

They climbed on the lion’s back, Steven first holding onto the animal’s light pink mane with Connie sitting behind him holding on to him. The lion stood up.

“And we're off!” Steven declared. But they weren’t actually moving. The lion was just standing, staring blankly ahead of him.

“Uhh... Lion, I want you to take us to the movie,” Steven issued a chipper command, but there was no effect. “Okay... you're not listening to me…” His voice faltered and lost its cheery edge. He turned to look at Connie over his shoulder and with a nervous chuckle, tried to explain: “Lion isn't trained very well. But I'm not trained very well either, so we're a—“

Steven wasn’t able to finish explaining what he and the lion were, as the animal reacted to something Steven said: it suddenly growled and reared up on its hind legs. “Whoa!” The children yelped as they barely managed to grab a firm hold of something before falling off, as the lion leapt to action and began running along the beach.

Steven and Connie were laughing, enjoying the ride. But when the lion got to the Boardwalk and realised it was heading to a more crowded area, it did a sharp 90 degree turn – eliciting another “whoa!” from the kids – and ran down to the beach and towards the water.

“Waaait, Lion! Don't go in the oceeeeeaaaaan!” Steven yelled, with Connie joining in on the last “aaaah!” when the lion leapt into the air and plunged into the water. A thought flashed in Connie’s analytical mind: she needs to start wearing a life vest whenever she comes to hang out with Steven, as they seem to always end up in the bottom of the ocean.

Except that the animal didn’t sink under the waves and instead stood confidently on the surface of the water.

“You can walk on water?” Steven asked as he looked down at the animal’s paws and the translucent depths beneath them. Connie also looked, trying to see how it could be. Steven turned to look at the back of the animal’s head, and yelled: “Why don't you tell me you can do these things you dooooo?!”

His sentence was once again interrupted and stretched into a howl when the lion took off again and began running at full speed along the water.

Neither Steven nor Connie could stop themselves from enjoying the fantastical experience of riding a pink lion running on water. Especially when curious seagulls flew alongside them to check out this completely new seafarer. Or when a fishing boat full of fishermen came into view and they were able to wave and holler at the shocked humans as they ran past it. They saw a whale breaching the waves in the distance. It was incredible.

But nothing could quiet Connie’s practical mind, especially when she noticed that in the direction ahead of them was the open sea, not a movie theater.

“Uh... Are you sure he knows where he's going?” Connie asked worried.

“Maybe it's... a shortcut?” Steven suggested.

Connie couldn’t help but remember the last time she’d hung out with Steven in Beach City. The time when they had been trapped in his bubble all afternoon and evening. When Steven had had no idea what he was doing and things kept getting worse and worse. And as enthralled as she was by his magical life, Connie had to admit that there were quite a number of problems to this friendship already. She had lied to her parents about how they had met – since “he trapped me in his magical bubble with him” was definitely not going to go over well – and what they had done all day (and why she had been so late and soaking wet coming home). And even though her parents hadn’t said anything, Connie could feel that her mother knew she was fibbing. So it hadn’t been an easy task to ask her mother for permission to go see a movie with this boy her parents had never met. For weeks she had been crafting little mentions of Steven into her daily conversations – of having seen Mr. Universe dropping Steven to school, of hearing one of her friends mention that Mrs. Universe, you know, Steven’s mom, was their piano teacher – all in an attempt of trying to normalise the idea that she had a friend called Steven, whom she could go to the movies with. And Connie knew that if she were to come home late and soaking wet _again_ , her parents would never let her hang out with Steven ever again.

Connie’s thoughts were interrupted when the lion again leapt and roared. Pink light shot out from the lion’s mouth across the water, then swirled together into a pool of white light standing vertically in front of them. Steven and Connie screamed as the lion ran straight into it.

The lion was no longer running. It was simply flying – with the children hanging onto it as best as they could – through an interdimensional portal. It seemed to be made of concentric circles that they passed through, like a tunnel but in two dimensions.

“Has he ever done this?” Connie yelled to Steven.

“No. This is new!” Steven responded, unable to even attempt any semblance of having things under control.

Their interdimensional trip ended when they exited a portal in a cave. The lion skidded to a stop along the surface of a shallow pool and sat down. Connie and Steven, completely stunned from everything that had just happened, fell off and into the puddle.

Steven shook his head, spraying water everywhere from his wet hair, and turned to look at Connie. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Connie was staring in front of her, pushing her wet hair off her face. “That was really cool,” she mumbled.

The lion growled, as if to get their attention, and the kids looked towards it. The animal had got up onto a round platform in the middle of the cave. There was a narrow set of stairs leading up to it, and Steven got up to climb them. “Lion! Wait! Where are you going?” He called after the animal that was moving towards the center of the platform.

Connie followed behind Steven and bumped into him when he stopped in his tracks to look around. Connie also took a good look at the space.

“Whoa! Is this one of those magic gem places?” She asked as they started to walk towards the center of the platform.

Suddenly the floor lit up in pink light beneath their feet. The circle of light zoomed away from them, concentrating towards the middle and turned into a beam of light at the center of the platform, where the lion was sitting.

“Yep. Magic gem place,” Steven concluded.

The beam faded away, as a hand-shaped plinth rose up from the floor. Steven and Connie ran over to inspect it. There was a thorny spiral figure in the middle of the hand, but otherwise it seemed like a normal stone pillar.

“Lion, normally I'm all about this stuff, but this is not the movies,” Steven said to the animal, which simply growled in response.

Steven threw his hands up in exasperation. “What does that mean, Lion? What does that even mean?!”

Meanwhile Connie had been examining the plinth. “What if he brought you here... for a reason?”

“Well, maybe,” Steven admitted the possibility, but since in his life magical adventures were as exciting as going to see a movie in the theater, he couldn’t help but feel put out. “But if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the commercials, and then we might miss the previews, and we still have to find the perfect seats, near the front but not too close,” he rambled, still focused on the movies.

Connie on the other hand reckoned that she could go to the movies whenever, but magical caves didn’t come along every day. So she was taking the opportunity to explore. While Steven was talking about previews, Connie grabbed his wrist and placed his hand onto the plinth.

The plinth and the platform lit up in pinkish white light.

“Hey, I think it likes you!” Connie exclaimed in surprise.

Steven tried to pull his hand off the plinth, but couldn’t. “Ah! AAAH! My hand's stuck! It won't... come off!” He yelped.

“Hang on!” Connie said and helped Steven pull on his hand, but it was no use. “Man, that's really stuck on good,” Connie observed and looked over to the lion. “I guess we'll have to chop it off,” Connie stated, looking around for anything that could be used for cutting.

“What?!” Steven yelled.

A round hole opened in the floor and a white case emerged from it, levitating in the air. It opened up and revealed a wide spread of swords of all varieties.

“Hey, swords!” Connie exclaimed in surprise.

“NO!” Steven screamed in a panic, fearing that Connie would chop his hand off with a sword.

The swords retracted back into the white case which sank back into the floor and disappeared.

“Whoa! How'd you do that?” Connie asked, looking at Steven.

“I don't know,” Steven replied. He just wanted to leave.

“Do it again! Do it again!” Connie exclaimed in excitement and started shaking Steven by the shoulders.

Steven blushed. “Um, okay.” He closed his eyes and began to strain and grunt, shaking his free fist in the air. He stopped and opened his eyes. “Anything?”

“No…” Connie replied and pondered a moment. “Here,” she said and pinched Steven's arm.

Steven flinched – but remained stuck to the plinth. “Ow! What are you— Hey!” He yelped again when Connie pulled his ear. “What are you doing?” He demanded, but Connie was in problem-solving mode, and kept trying different ways of prodding Steven’s body to get a reaction.

“Maybe if I do... this!” She exclaimed and poked Steven sharply in his side.

Steven jerked and hunched over the plinth with a giggle. “Wait, I'm ticklish.” Connie didn’t stop but kept poking Steven, causing him to laugh uncontrollably. “Wait. Stop. Stop. I'm gonna pee!” Steven pleaded between his giggles.

Several suits of armor rose out of the platform all around the group, as if coming to aid Steven in protecting his soft underbelly.

“Whoa, look at all this armor!” Connie said and looked around.

Steven looked too and finally got into this game. “Press my nose! Press my nose!” He told Connie with a huge grin.

Connie pushed Steven's nose with her finger and went: “Boop!”

The armor retracted back into the floor and a set of three pink laser light cannons emerged in their stead.

“Are those light cannons?” Steven mumbled, and looked down at the hand-shape in the plinth and its thorny spirally decoration. Was this cave… his mom’s-

Connie interrupted his thoughts when she grabbed the corners of Steven's mouth and pulled on them. “Next!”

The cannons disappeared and a bunch of axes rose out of the floor.

“Axes!” Steven and Connie exclaimed as one.

Next Connie pulled Steven’s free arm out to the side, and a practice opponent with six meteor hammers hanging off its outstretched arms rose out of the floor.

“Spikey chain balls!” Steven and Connie identified the weapons, and moved on.

Connie stuck her finger in Steven’s ear and prompted a giant coin to rise from the floor.

“A giant…” Connie began, confused.

“...Penny?” Steven finished her sentence, as they looked at one another and the coin in confusion.

“Does that means it's worth more than a regular penny?” Connie pondered.

“Well, that would make... _cents.”_ Steven punned with a wide grin. They both laughed.

The lion was not finding the exercise as funny as the kids were, and laid down on the floor, looking bored.

Connie looked around after they had stopped laughing. “This is so great, but... I get the feeling, though, I'm not really supposed to be here,” she said, feeling insecure about being a normal human.

Steven tried to make her feel better. “I want you here! I mean, I don't want you _here_. I guess Lion wants us here. But I want us to be at the movies! And I want to see lots of explosions.” He stammered and kind of lost the point of what he was saying.

Connie didn’t have a chance to respond, since all of a sudden the glowing light died down and the plinth released Steven’s hand. Steven, who had been unawares constantly pulling on his hand in the hopes of getting free, was surprised by the sudden release and stumbled backwards and into Connie. They watched in alarm as the floor opened and some kind of device rose up, making a whirring noise. It looked like a giant tub of popcorn with little cannons on all sides. One side of it kind of looked like a face. Low triangle-shaped walls like thorns also popped up all around the floor.

Connie looked around and felt threatened. “Should we be worried about this?” She asked Steven.

“Uh…” Steven turned to look at the lion, which was yawning and laying on the floor. “Lion doesn't seem to be worried,” he pointed out.

The triangles began to glow, and the device also began to glow as it hovered mid-air. The lower part with the cannons rotated while making a noise that sounded like something charging or activating. The device glowed yellow and pointed one of the cannons towards Steven and Connie. It seemed to crackle with electricity.

Steven’s eyes widened. “Run!” He yelped and they ran in opposite directions right when the device fired an electric shot at the spot they had stood just fractions of a second earlier. The device rotated its cannons again and began to glow blue as it pointed towards Steven. The charging noise repeated.

“Connie!” Steven called out as he ran, trying to see where she had gone.

“Steven! Look out!” Connie replied while also running, seeing that the device was about to intercept Steven.

Steven spotted the robot and halted on his tracks. The device shot a beam of ice at Steven, which he barely managed to avoid by quickly taking cover behind one of the triangles. The floor froze where the shot landed.

”Steven! What do we do?!” Connie asked, trying to come up with a plan but feeling unsure since she wasn’t magical herself.

The device rotated its cannons and turned its attention to Connie as it began to glow orange and make the activation sound.

Connie realised what was happening and she yelped in fear. Her whole body felt heavy as she wasn’t sure what to do.

“Connie!” Steven yelled and tried to run towards her, but slipped on the icy floor.

The device shot a fireball at Connie, which she managed to dodge by jumping out of the way. But then it fired again instead of recharging, and Connie realised that she couldn’t keep dodging forever.

Steven got up and reached Connie’s side. Now the device was aiming at both of them. Instinctively Steven hunched with his eyes closed and the protective bubble formed around them. The robot shot its fireball at them and popped the bubble. It knocked Steven and Connie on the ground, leaving them both with scrapes and bruises, laying in a circle of flames surrounding them.

“Ugh... My bubble…” Steven mumbled, feeling beat up. He glanced up and saw the lion standing over them. “Lion! Get us out of here, Lion, please!” He pleaded with the animal.

For a moment it only glared at Steven, but then it laid down as if to indicate that the children should mount him. Steven and Connie scrambled to get on his back. The device was rotating its cannons and charging again. It fired a ball of electricity at the spot the lion was standing, but it leapt nimbly out of the way with the children on its back. It then jumped off of the platform and onto the water, dodging the robot's attacks while building up speed running around the platform. Then the lion roared again his portal-opening roar and dove into the tunnel of light and into another dimension.

They emerged from the other end of the portal outside the movie theater, the lion skidding to a halt on the asphalt of the street in front of the stunned teenager working the ticket booth.

Steven saw where they were. “What!?” He yelled in anger. “Now you take us to the movies!?”

The lion ignored his outburst and sat down, sending Steven and Connie tumbling off his back. They groaned as they got up, feeling the damage from the battle on their bodies. They were both covered in bruises, roadrash and small burns. Some of Steven’s hair had burned off. Connie accidentally touched a raw spot on her cheek and flinched: “ah!”

“Connie, here,” Steven said and dug around in his backpack. “I have something for that.” He pulled out a soda can and handed it to Connie. “Sorry. They're not that cool,” he said apologetically as he fished out a can for himself too.

Connie took the can with a thanks and pressed the cool metal surface against her burn. She sat on the street, staring at the ground.

“Well, we're here,” Steven said, to say something. “Shall we go in?” He asked, hopeful and nervous, worrying that Connie would be mad at him.

“That's okay... L-Let's just forget about it,” Connie replied flatly, looking away.

Steven realised that his worst fears were coming true: Connie didn’t want to be his friend. “I-” He reached towards Connie with his hand, but then pulled away. “I'm sorry!” He cried, feeling horrible. “I ruined everything, didn't I? I don't know why you hang out with me. I mess stuff up all the time!” He gripped his hair with his other non-can-holding hand.

Connie stared at him in surprise. “I don't know why you hang out with me!” She exclaimed. “I'm so much more... less interesting than you! And obviously you have some sort of magical destiny!” She looked at the ground. “Why would you even care about something like Dogcopter?” She finished, deflated.

“Why?!” It was Steven’s turn to exclaim in surprise. “Because it's Dogcopter! He's a dog, and a helicopter, and a cop! He shoots missiles out of his butt, and he's gonna save the world!” He gesticulated wildly with his arms as he was getting more and more excited about the movie. “Dogcopter is very cool and important... to me,” he finished shyly and looked down.

“Well, I'm no Dogcopter,” Connie said self-deprecatingly, almost-stubbornly refusing to be cheered up.

Steven wasn’t able to say anything in response, because a parked car behind Connie blew up.

“What the-!” Steven yelled. The lion snarled and Steven and Connie rushed to look what it was looking at.

“Oh no!” Connie yelped, as she saw the cannon-device from the cave, half-stuck in the cross-dimensional portal they had come in through.

“It's the robot shooty thing!” Steven yelled.

“It must have followed us!” Connie shouted.

The robot was flashing in different colors, attempting to progress forward but unable to break through the portal hole.

“How are we supposed to beat it? Lion, what do we do?” Steven yelled and looked at the animal, who seemed bored at best.

Suddenly the lion’s eyes opened wide and began to glow a white light. His mane also glowed and he leaned down to offer his forehead to Steven, like bowing to his master. A hilt of a sword began to protrude out of the mane. Steven stared in awe and slowly took a hold of the sword and began to pull it out.

“Uh... this is weird, right?” Steven said and glanced at Connie, unsure of what to think. He got the weapon fully removed from the animal and brandished it in the air. “You have a sword in your mane?!” He yelled at the lion. “Why don't you tell me you can do these things you do?!” He cried in frustration.

But at that moment the device managed to pull through the portal, which swiftly closed now that nothing was holding it open anymore.

“It came through!” Connie shouted as a warning.

The robot began to rapidly rotate its cannons and glowing in different colors. Then while still spinning them, it started to indiscriminately fire various projectiles of different elements from the spinning cannons all around, hitting cars and buildings, destroying the area.

The teen in the ticket booth ducked for cover as many elemental projectiles flew towards her. One of the projectiles flew high and knocked down the sign of the movie theater, almost crushing Steven and Connie.

Steven gripped the sword in fear. “What do I do with this?!”

“Watch out!” Connie yelped and quickly grabbed the hilt of the sword to move it in front of an incoming ball of electricity. The sword blocked the projectile, sending it back to where it came from. The jolt of electricity that hit the robot stunned it for a moment and it stopped shooting. Steven and Connie exchanged a grin. The device came to and aimed directly at the kids.

Connie held Steven and the sword from behind like a tennis instructor, and guided Steven to strike. “Forehand!” She yelled when they deflected another electric ball. “Backhand!” She said when they swung the sword in the other direction to block an ice ball. “Overhead... death strike!!” They yelled in unison when they swung to make direct contact with a fireball with the edge of the sword. The fireball pushed on the sword, but the kids pushed down with all their might and managed to flick the fireball back where it came from.

The fireball entered the robot’s cannon. The robot began to glow red, whirring and clanging like it was stuck and overheating. It trembled in the air and then exploded into a thousand pieces.

Steven and Connie stayed still, Steven in Connie’s arms, as they held the sword in the air together. “Just like tennis practice,” Connie whispered, awestruck.

“Magical destiny practice,” Steven whispered, equally awestruck, and Connie smiled.

They gathered their belongings and walked up to the ticket booth. Eventually the teen peeked out from her hiding place under the counter, since the noise had ended. She could see the two kids standing behind the cracked glass of the booth.

“Hi!” Steven greeted her cheerily. Connie was smiling, carrying the sword on her shoulder.

The teen briefly scanned the fight scene, and smiled awkwardly. “Uh, hello,” she said.

“Two kids, and one lion, to see Dogcopter,” Steven requested while glancing at the lion which was peeking into the booth from the top corner. The teen looked where Steven looked and met the animal’s gaze, its nose almost pressed to the glass, causing the glass to fog up briefly as it exhaled.

The teen looked back to Steven and Connie, then back to the lion. “Um, do you have a rewards card?” She asked it.

\- - - -

They went into the already-dark theater, found good seats (which was easy as they were the only patrons), and settled in with their drinks and snacks. With the 3D glasses on, the movie was even more amazing than they could have imagined from the trailer. They watched Dogcopter eat his dog food from a bowl when something started to beep. He looked up and flew out of the building just in time before the entire structure exploded.

“Whoa! Was that in the book?” Steven asked.

“Eh, they're taking some liberties,” Connie admitted, but found that it didn’t bother her, being so cool.


End file.
